The Captain Jack Chronicles
by chesapeakeskipjacks
Summary: It is an interactive mystery saga about Captain Jack and it will incorporate multiple aspects of life at Chesapeake College, including the many events we hold and some of the students. All leading up to the big reveal of who will be captain jack, and ending with the Chesapeake Choice Awards. Come read the story and see if you can guess who Captain Jack is.
1. Chapter 1

The Captain Jack Chronicles

Can you guess who it is?

Chapter 1.

Rohry was sitting in his office talking to a shadowy figure.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

The person nodded their head and rose.

"Good, now get going" Rohry said.

The person turned around and walked out the door, peg leg clicking as they walked.

….. Meanwhile in the SGA Office …..

Maddie Baynard, Megan Murphy, Deep Patel, and Jonathan Ruiz were all messing around in the office.

The Caroline walks in "Okay guys, make sure the office stays clean for the next few days. The people from middle states will be popping in and out so we have to remain presentable."

"Okay" everyone replies.

A few minutes pass by, and Maddie notices a green parrot with a peg leg walks by the office window.

"Yo, who's in the captain jack costume?" She asks.

"I have no idea, I thought it was your job to be Captain Jack?" Megan says to her.

"Yeah babe" Deep says winking at Maddie, who smiles.

"I guess we'll just have to find out who it is" Maddie answers, getting up she runs out of the office and in the direction of Captain Jack.

When Captain Jack hears her approaching, he dashes off into the LRC and hides in there. Maddie chases after him but loses sight when she gets upstairs. A few minutes later she see's Sean Morter coming out of a room.

"Sean, have you seen Captain Jack around anywhere?"

"Uh… no?" he responds. "Why would he be here?"

"Beats me, he was just randomly walking around the school, when I got close he ran here."

"That's weird; I'll keep an eye out."

"Okay, thanks."

…..

It was now Maddie, Sean, Danni Hynson, Michael Beverly and Maggie Hauser in the SGA office. Suddenly Maggie catches everybody attention with a sudden gasp.

"What is it, Snow?" Jon asks her.

"Look, people are posting pictures of Captain Jack all over Facebook. Theres one of him in the LRC, Dorchester Building, and two of him in Caroline."

"Who is this guy?" Michael says.

"Does it really matter, I mean like - he's not bothering anything." Sean says.

"True, it could just be some random thing Rohry made up as a way to promote something." Danni states.

"Probably" everyone agrees, dropping the subject.

…..

A few days have passed since captain first started roaming the school, but in that time no one has seen him.

The SGA was busy setting up for spirit week in the Caroline Building Lounge. They had a face make-up booth, a dart board, and extra captain jack shirts. Everyone was there and having a good time, what they didn't realize was that Captain Jack was lurking just around the corner.

"Hey has anyone seen Sean or Maddie?" Deep asks.

"Probably making out somewhere," Jon says.

"Don't joke like that." Deep says, getting slightly angry.

"Oh relax, Sean's not even here today. Maddie is probably just talking to random people again."

…

Maddie was around the corner in the Pirates Cover with Captain Jack.

"So how's the 'Mission' going?" She asked him.

Jack gives a thumb up.

"Does anyone know who you are?"

Jack shakes his head.

"Good, let's keep it that way. Have you picked someone yet?"

Jack shakes his head.

"You have to decide soon, the game is about to begin."

Jack nods, his head. He points at Maddie.

"Me?"

He nods.

"Fine, you can use me. But you owe me one. Deal?"

Jack nods, and turns to leave pulling a cookie out from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maddie, Jon, Sean and Megan were all sitting in the SGA Office.

"So has anyone found out who Captain Jack is yet?" Sean asked taking a bite out of his pudding filled donut. "I checked the Facebook page 17 times, and no one has a clue"

"No clue" Megan says. He phone goes off and she screams.

"What!? Did you find out who it is?" Maddie asks.

"No, I just got a text from my British boyfriend, Joey"

Coincidentally Lyndy (who is also British) and her boyfriend Michael Beverly also walk in.

"Oi govna, what was that bloody screech for?" She complains.

"Joey texted her" Maddie said.

"Ah that govna" Lyndy says. " He looks like Patrick Swayze"

"Don't even get me started on that, he always says she's 'Like the wind'" Jon groans out, while Sean just laughs.

"It's still not as bad as his snorty laughs" Maddie states, also groaning.

"What about that time when he tripped on air" Michael reminds everyone.

Everyone busts out laughing at the memory while Megan watches.

…

In the darkness of the Pirates Cove, a green peg-legged parrot pulls the blinds shut. He turn around and see's Maddie is already seated and waiting for him. He walks over to her, and sits down on the opposite end of the table.

"Do you have it?" Maddie asks.

Captain Jack nods.

"Well, let's see it!" She says.

Out of his pocket, Captain Jack pulls out a single chocolate chip cookie. He puts it on a napkin and pushes it towards Maddie.

"Oh yes, Rohry is sure to love this." She says, while wrapping up the cookie and putting it in her bag.

"Now, about this plan of yours… I'm not so sure about it" She says.

Captain Jack simply crosses his arms.

"Oh don't give me that, you know I trust you. It's just… what will everyone else think, they'll go crazy. I know it's only a game but still."

Captain Jack tilts his head, as if in question.

"I thought you'd never ask. I think we should go with either Michael Beverly or Marshall Bailey."

Captain Jack gives a slight nod in understanding, and a signal for Maddie to continue.

"I say them because, well… why not? But also because I think they would be the most convincing people for the job. Well, with their experience and all."

Captain Jack just stares at her.

"Well at least follow them for a little bit and let me know what you think, okay?"

He gives a single nod.

"Okay then. I'll see you later" Maddie says, getting up she walks out of the pirates cove.

Captain Jack waits for her to leave; taking off his mask he takes another cookie out of his pocket and takes a bite.

….

Michael and Marshall were in the Lumberjack Club office making plans for the next lumber fest.

Marshall's email goes off and he pulls it up to check it.

"You know, I always did ship M&amp;M. Why is it not Canon?"

C.

"What the shoot?" Michael half yells.

Marshall simply laughs.

"Dude it's not funny, this is some serious Pretty Little Liars crap happening right now" Michael says grabbing his head/hair.

"Chill out, it's probably just Maddie or someone messing with us" Marshall say's.

"Yeah your probably right." Michael says, spinning around in his chair, he yells.

Looking in to the window by the club door, he sees captain jack staring at them. A cell phone in his hand and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"On second thought, I think you might be wrong on that assumption" Michael says.

"What does shipping even mean, and canon?" Marshall asks.

"Beats me"

"I think I've heard Megan say it before though, maybe we should ask her."

"Yeah. But first, is he still there?"

Looking past Michael, Marshall looks back to window, only to see that it is empty.

"No, were good." He says.

"Great, now let's got out of here before he comes back" Michael says as they gather all of their things and go back to the SGA office.

…

Danni, Maddie, Megan, Garrett, Jon, Sean, Deep and Maggie were sitting in the SGA office when suddenly Michael and Marshall rush in.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Maggie says.

"Haha very funny, but I'm pretty sure were being stalked by Captain Jack." Michael retorts back.

"Yo chill! I bet that would be pretty cool though for real" Maddie says.

"You say that now, but when we were upstairs he sent us a creepy email, and was staring at us from outside our club office." Mashall replies.

"Any yet your only slightly sure that your being stalked?" Megan says this time.

"Point taken and while we're on the subject what do ship and canon mean?" Marshall says.

"Depends, what context?"

Marshall Pull's up the email on his phone and show's everyone.

"Well in this case: 'Ship' mean's two people being together in a romantic way. As for 'Canon' that means real. So assuming M&amp;M is your ship name the email means that whoever is in the Captain jack costume likes the idea of you and Michael dating and is asking why you aren't together" Megan explains.

"Wait! So to figure out who's on the Captain Jack costume all we have to do is figure out who ships M&amp;M!" Garrett shouts in excitement.

"You mean… half of the SGA" Danni points out.

"Good Point" Everyone else (but Maddie who knows who captain jack actually is) groans out.

…..

Maddie and Captain Jack were once again in the darkness of the pirate's cove.

"Did you really have to freak them out that much? You were only supposed to follow them" Maddie says.

Finally taking of the captain jack head the person inside says: "Well you gotta admit, it was pretty funny"

"Well yeah. Did you at least decide on one of them? Rohry is getting impatient."

"Let's go with Michael., I feel like he'd be fun to brutally kill." The person says, Maddie nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day started off like any other, the usual people were sitting in the SGA office. They were all preparing for that day's event: The Found Footage Festival. There wasn't much they had to do, just set the chairs in rows and make sure the Festival supervisors had everything they needed.

It was Maddie, Deep, Megan, Jon, Maggie, and Alan all in the office. Maddie got a text message from a blocked number:

"Pirates Cove in 5 min.

-C"

"Hey, isn't Dylan supposed to be here today? I thought he was visiting" Jon asked Maddie.

"Lil Dyl said he'd be here sometime around lunch I think" She replied. "Be right back guys, I'm gonna go check in with Rohry about the event today"

"Okay" Everyone replied.

Walking out of the SGA office, Maddie took a hard right and went to the Pirates Cove. Checking over her shoulder she snuck in and locked the door.

"Okay so what's the plan?" She asked out loud.

A figure emerged from the corner of the room, cloaked in shadows, and silent as the night.

"Okay, would you please stop trying to act all mysterious and creepy? We have a job to do." Maddie said, only slightly annoyed.

Jack took of his mask, and sat it down on the table.

"Oh fine, you party pooper. Can't you at least try to get into character?" The person said, grabbing a cookie out from his pocket and taking a bite.

"My character is me! I'm sure I can act anymore like myself then I already am." Maddie said. "And quit eating cookies or you're gonna look like a sumo wrestler eventually!"

Maddie grabbed the cookie from Jacks hand, and threw it away.

"What can I say, I like cookies" he said grabbing another out from his pocket.

"Whatever, let's just get down to business"

….

Maddie, Megan, Marshall, Michael, and Carrie were all sitting in the cafeteria. They were waiting for the found footage festival to start.

"So how are you and Joey doing?" Marshall asks Megan with a wink.

"Oh, we're doing just fine" she says with her eyebrows raised into oblivion.

"Well that's good to know" Marshall says, as he scoot his chair closer to Megan when no one was looking.

Michael's cell phone beeps and he checks his phone.

The name was blocked but he was fairly certain it was from Lyndy:

"Oi govna, where are you? I'm in the office you're supposed to be here."

"Hey guys, I'll be right back" Michael says.

"Okay" Everyone responds.

"I wonder where he's going" Carrie says.

"Probably to go get Lyndy" Maddie replies.

….

"Babe? Where are you" Michael says, as he walks into the SGA office.

He walks in further, the lights go out and Michael turns around at lightning speed. Captain Jack is standing there, he has a piece of paper and is holding a sign that says "I'm right here govna"

"Oh no!, What did you do with my Lyndy" Michael says.

Captain Jack holds out the piece of paper and Michael takes it.

"Omg is this a fanfiction, its OTP to the max" Michael quickly reads over the fanfiction, he soon clutches his heart "OHNO! The feels, it's too perfect, it hurts too much" he falls to the ground.

Captain Jack grabs a piece of paper, and writes on it. He lays the paper on Michael's body and walks away.

"Time to play Clue at the Peake SGA

\- C"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

….

"Babe? Where are you" Michael says, as he walks into the SGA office.

He walks in further, the lights go out and Michael turns around at lightning speed. Captain Jack is standing there, he has a piece of paper and is holding a sign that says "I'm right here govna"

"Oh no!, What did you do with my Lyndy" Michael says.

Captain Jack holds out the piece of paper and Michael takes it.

"Omg is this a fanfiction, its OTP to the max" Michael quickly reads over the fanfiction, he soon clutches his heart "OHNO! The feels, it's too perfect, it hurts too much" he falls to the ground.

Captain Jack grabs a piece of paper, and writes on it. He lays the paper on Michael's body and walks away.

"Time to play Clue at the Peake SGA

\- C"

After about 10 minutes Maddie, Megan, Marshall, and Carrie started to get worried.

"He should be back by now" Megan states to everyone.

"Maybe we should check on him?" Marshall questioned.

"Sure we have nothing else to do yet" Maddie said as they three of them stood up and walked to the SGA office.

Carrie saw Caroline walking towards the group so she decided to stay and talk to Caroline.

Megan, Marshall, and Maddie walked into the SGA Office.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Megan asked a loud.

"Their probably doing the 'Hokey Pokey'" Maddie said wiggling her eye brows.

Marshall- ignoring Maddie- turned on the lights. Megan screamed and ran to Michael's body; she knelt down next to him and read the note.

"What's that?" Marshall asked.

'About time that stupid pirate started this thing' Maddie said to herself. "Isn't clue that murder mystery game from like a billion years ago?" She asked a loud this time.

"Yeah, you have to figure out who killed who, where, and why" Megan replied.

"Well I guess we have to play" Marshall responded.

"Let's get everyone together" Megan said.

"Yeah, it would be best to have everyone working at once" Maddie.

"What do we do with Michael's body" Marshall.

"Just leave it, we may need it later" Maddie.

"Should we look for clues while were here?" Megan asks.

"Yeah, we probably should"

The three of them split up and search the office. A few minutes pass before Maddie decides to roll Michael over, when she does she discovers the fanfic that Michael read before collapsing. She reads it herself, and it is only a few moments before he face is flushed and she clutches her sides in a fit of laughter.

"Yo this thing is so legit" She says, still laughing.

However, before either Marshall or Megan could reply to her words Maddie hears another voice from behind her: "What legit? And…. What exactly is going on?"

Maddie turns around and shouts "Lil Dyl your back!"

"Well, yeah." He replies. "Is that a dead body? Maddie what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Dylan looks over at Megan and Marshall.

"No she actually didn't do anything this time. We just found Michael dead on the floor, with this note on him, and fanfiction under him" Megan says somewhat sassily.

"Oh no, is it one of Tejay's fanfictions?" Dylan asks.

"I'm… not sure. His are usually longer than this aren't they?" Marshall says. Everyone looks at Maddie.

"Don't look at me, he won't let me read any of them" She says defensively.

"Well let's go find him" Megan says ushering everyone out of SGA office.

"Wait, are we just going to leave dead Michael in the office?" Dylan asks.

"Oh. Yeah, sure he'll be fine. He's not going anywhere" Megan says as they walk out and close the door.

"Gosh, I thought they'd never leave" Michael says standing up and cracking his back once everyone was gone.

Maddie, Dylan, Megan, and Marshall all hurried upstairs to the Street Team office. They saw Tejay sitting on the couch, typing avidly on his laptop.

"Tejay!" Maddie yelled.

He looks up at Maddie and back down at his computer. "Hi" he replies.

"Did you write this?" Megan asks, handing the fanfic to Tejay.

He reads over it and stares at them all. "Oh dear gosh, don't insult me. I the ship is OTP, definitely. But they could do SO MUCH better on the writing, organization, and just overall plot"

"Yeah, I guess that's true" She replies now analyzing the fanfic.

The four of them walk out of the office and back downstairs. They pass by a bulletin board and freeze.

There was a note stuck to the board:

Who killed Michael?

Where did they kill him?

What did they do it with?

Tick Tock my little detectives… Tick Tock.

C.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Characters that have seen Captain Jack:

Rohry, Maddie, Megan, Deep, Jon, Caroline, Michael, Marshall.

Ships:

MaddieXDeep

MichaelXLyndy

MeganXJoey

Characters Mentioned:

Rohry, Maddie, Megan, Deep, Jon, Caroline, Garrett, Lyndy, Michael, Marshall, Dylan, Tejay, Carrie, Danni

_**Previously in The Captain Jack Chronicles:**_

_**The four of them walk out of the office and back downstairs. They pass by a bulletin board and freeze.**_

_**There was a note stuck to the board:**_

_**Who killed Michael?**_

_**Where did they kill him?**_

_**What did they do it with?**_

_**Tick Tock my little detectives… Tick Tock.**_

_**-**_ _**C.**_

Maddie, Dylan, Megan, and Marshall stared at the board in horror.

"What does it mean by Tick Tock- Tick Tock?" Marshall asked.

"You don't think it means… that someone else will die do you?" Megan asked slowly.

"I hope not, cause Michael is gonna end up smelling pretty bad anytime now" Maddie added.

"Anyway, forget about Michael for right now. We need to find out the answers to these questions." Megan stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they all walked back to the SGA Office- Maddie grabbed the note off of the bulletin board.

They all sat down in the office and pulled out notebooks.

"Okay, so the first thing on the paper says 'who killed Michael?'" Dylan says.

"Well obviously, Captain Jack killed him" Maddie replies to him.

"But we don't know who Captain Jack is" Marshall.

"So let's figure it out" Maddie.

The four of them start by writing down the names of everyone in SGA, and slowly cross off the names of those they have confirmed saw Captain Jack. Next they ruled out those who were not on campus or who were in class during the other times Captain Jack was seen around campus. By doing this they ruled out quite a few people: Maddie, Megan, Deep, Jon, Caroline, Anna, Michael, Marshall, Garrett, Tejay, Carrie, Sean, Sarah, and "Robocop".

"Even though we have all of these people checked off, we still have so many others left." Megan said exhaustedly.

"Yeah I know" Maddie said sliding off her chair and onto the floor.

The four of them just laid where they were for a few minutes, before others walked into the office.

Deep, Robocop, Jon and Garret all came into the office.

"Okay, so Garrett. What would you do if Deep came into your room at the middle of the night, and punched you in the face?" Jon asked his friend.

"Um, I would probably be upset." Garrett replied.

"And Maddie would probably kill you for upsetting her man" Robocop said. "Right, Maddie?"

Everyone looks at Maddie, she doesn't reply. Instead Maddie was looking at a piece of paper; it was the same one Captain Jack had put on the board.

"Whatcha lookin at babe?" Deep asked her.

Maddie turned the paper over so everyone else could see. There was something written on the opposite side of the sheet:

Guess who's next on the C-List if you don't play the game.

I believe you know her as:

Madeline Baynard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Maddie turned the paper over so everyone else could see. There was something written on the opposite side of the sheet:**

**Guess who's next on the C-List if you don't play the game.**

**I believe you know her as:**

**Madeline Baynard.**

"Oh, yeah. Guys speaking of people leaving… us. Joey got deported, and died on the way home. He was the only one flying the plane: and he's a crap pilot" Megan said.

Everyone gasps.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Maddie yells.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine" Megan says.

"It just means she can be with me now" says Marshall. "We don't have to be secretive with our love anymore." He says walking over to Megan and wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Danni walks by the office and saw this happen, she silently starts to fangirl.

"Hey guys" She says walking into the SGA office.

"Hey" everyone replies.

"Uh, is that a dead body? Maddie what did you do?" She accuses, seeing "Dead" Michael.

"I didn't do anything, it was all Captain Jacks fault!" she defends herself.

"Captain Jack? The mascot?"

"Yeah" Maddie answers, she goes on to explain everything that happens.

"Ooooh" Danni says. "Yeah… I'm not dying, BYE!"

Danni runs out of the office, and runs to her next class.

Everyone goes back to trying to figure out who Captain Jack is, having ruled out Danni by her seemingly genuine reaction to the news.

The clue group consisting of Maddie, Marshall, Megan, Deep, Zach Wise (Robocop), Jon, Dylan and Garret were all sitting in a circle around the dead Michael. They had out a clue board, and the notes from Captain Jack were laid out on the floor as well.

"Okay, so we know where Michael died: obviously in the SGA Office" Zach stated.

"Why did he die though?" Deep.

"He had this fic on him when he died, so what's it called when you get really emotion and freak out when you read a fic?" Maddie asked.

"You mean 'The Feels'?" Megan.

"Yeah! Okay so he died of "the feels", in the SGA office because of a fanfic that Captain Jack gave him" Marshall.

"So the only thing we have left to do is to figure out who is in the Captain Jack costume" Jon.

The group went over to the white board and wrote down all of the clues they had about who Captain Jack was. They had that he always ate cookies, or other sweets, he knew a lot about SGA, he was seen between certain times, had access to many areas, had technological experience, got Joey deported, ships MichaelXMarshall and not MichaelXLyndy, can be silent for long periods of time, and had ninja like stealth.

"So, who does everyone think Captain Jack is?" Maddie asked, uncapping another Marker.

Maddie's phone chimed, she checked it and her face paled:

Your time is running out Madeline Blair Baynard, I wonder how you'll die.

Have fun

-C

A/N:

Characters that have seen Captain Jack:

Rohry, Maddie, Megan, Deep, Jon, Caroline, Michael, Marshall.

Ships:

MaddieXDeep

MichaelXLyndy

MeganXJoey

Characters Mentioned:

Rohry, Maddie, Megan, Deep, Jon, Caroline, Garrett, Lyndy, Michael, Marshall, Dylan, Tejay, Carrie, Danni


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**So, who does everyone think Captain Jack is?" Maddie asked, uncapping another Marker.**

**Maddie's phone chimed, she checked it and her face paled:**

**Your time is running out Madeline Blair Baynard, I wonder how you'll die.**

**Have fun **

**-C**

Danni was walking out of class and had decided to walk back to the SGA Office after all.

She turned a corner in Kent Humanities and came to a dead halt; she pivoted slowly on her heels and stared blankly at the bulletin board on her left. She saw a note pinned to the board, it was addressed to her.

The hand writing on it was fancy, and in cursive. It said:

Dear Danni,

So an informant of mine was walking around campus and saw that you were running away from all of your friends in SGA. I heard you were screaming "I'm not going to die", keep it up and you just might.

C

Danni paled, she ripped the paper off of the bulletin board before anyone else could see. She ran to the SGA office and joined the discussion with the rest of her friends.

"okay guys we need to kick this stuff into high gear and get this game of 'clue' done and over with before any more of us die" Marshall announced.

"Agreed" Megan said.

The group split into 3 teams, each with a specific job.

Team A was Maddie, Marshall, Deep, and Dylan. Their job was to track down Captain Jack before the choice awards, which were only a week away. Their base was in the pirate's cove.

Team B was Garrett, Jon, and Zach. They were in charge of protecting all of those who were on captain jacks hit list. Their base was the SGA office.

While team C, consisting of Megan, Danni, and Tejay, were supposed to try and decipher all of the previous clues that Captain Jack has left behind. Their base was in the Street Team office.

"Let's get to work guys" Danni says, everyone splits into their respective groups.

"So, I guess we should get Michaels body upstairs" Tejay says.

Tejay grabs Michael's legs, Danni his left arm, and Megan his right arm. They walk him out of the SGA office and start to walk up the stairs. However, they were only about halfway up the stairs when Danni misses a step. She stumbles and the three of them drop Michaels 'Body', his head slams down onto the stairs and he tumbles down the stairs.

"Oh crap!" Danni yells.

"Oh he's fine, it's not like he felt anything" Megan says as they all run down the stairs to pick him back up.

Team C was now sitting in the Street team office, they had all of the clues Captain Jack has left behind, in addition to the clues they figured out. They also had a list of the people they ruled out, and the ones they were still questioning.

"Okay so should we start from the beginning again?" Tejay asks.

"Yeah, that would probably be best" Megan agrees.

"Okay, so let's get started" Danni says, standing up she grabs a marker and uncaps it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Team C was now sitting in the Street team office, they had all of the clues Captain Jack has left behind, in addition to the clues they figured out. They also had a list of the people they ruled out, and the ones they were still questioning.**

"**Okay so should we start from the beginning again?" Tejay asks.**

"**Yeah, that would probably be best" Megan agrees.**

"**Okay, so let's get started" Danni says, standing up she grabs a marker and uncaps it.**

While Team A was doing this, Team B was also in their base, attempting to figure out who captain jack was.

Maddie was standing at the white board while Marshall, Deep, and Dylan were sitting around her.

On the board was:

Maddie X

Megan X

Deep X

Jon X

Dylan C. ?

Caroline X

Anna X

Michael X

Marshall X

Alan ?

Garrett X

Tejay X

Carrie X

Sean X

Dacia ?

Sarah X

Zach X

Danni X

Lyndy ?

Audrey ?

Dustin ?

Dylan T. ?

Dylan H. ?

Rohry X

Harriett X

Olivia ?

Phil X

Maggie X

Nick ?

"Now we have to do some stalking we need to track down and follow all of the people who aren't crossed off and verify that they are clear." Maddie said.

The group split up the list of remaining people and began to 'stalk them'.

Maddie was in charge of following the Dylan's

Deep followed Alan, Dacia, and Lyndy.

Marshall was charged with Dustin and Olivia.

While Dylan had Nick and Audrey.

Maybe decided to dress in all black the next day, she went total ninja. She first decided to follow Dylan H. as he followed Nick. Neither of them did anything even remotely interesting so they were able to cross Nick off of their list rather quickly. (Nick X)

Maddie decided not to cross Dylan H. of the suspect list just yet because she wanted to follow him on a day where he didn't already have a task. Instead she decided to follow Dylan C. next.

Meanwhile, Marshall was following Olivia. He was happy he got to follow Olivia, that way he would be the one to prove she wasn't Captain Jack.

Marshall followed Olivia to all of her classes, and even to the lunch room. Nothing interesting happened until he followed Olivia to drama club practice. Marshall was hiding in the locker next to Olivia's when he heard her and Megan gossiping in the dressing room.

"So, I heard Michael is dead" Olivia started off.

"Yeah, not that many people seem to care though"

"I bet you do"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, weren't you two really close?"

"Well, yeah. But I'd rather focus on trying to stop other people from dying. Plus I don't really think it's hit me quite yet. We've been focused on trying to find out who killed him."

"Well, I can help with that"

"You can?"

"It was me, I'm the one who killed Michael" Olivia says, finishing getting dressed and walking out of the dressing room.

Marshall stares on in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"**Well, yeah. But I'd rather focus on trying to stop other people from dying. Plus I don't really think it's hit me quite yet. We've been focused on trying to find out who killed him."**

"**Well, I can help with that"**

"**You can?"**

"**It was me, I'm the one who killed Michael" Olivia says, finishing getting dressed and walking out of the dressing room.**

**Marshall stares on in shock.**

Olivia leaves and Marshall bursts out of the locker.

Marshall: "Oh my gosh! Olivia killed Michael!"

Megan: "I know, we need to thank her"

Marshall: Well, yeah. We should probably tell everyone else first though"

Megan: "Well you're not wrong"

Marshall pulls out his phone and texts everyone for an emergency meeting. Megan and Marshall raced to the Caroline building and into the SGA office.

"What's the hurry" Olivia says sitting in the middle of the office, surrounded by all of the members of the team. They were all tied up and unconscious.

Marshall: "Olivia, what do you think you're doing? This isn't like you" he falls to his knees dramatically "my sweet Anabella!"

Olivia rises. "I didn't do it for me! I DID IT FOR LOVE!"

Megan: "What are you talking about?"

Olivia: "The real Captain Jack, I love them. They asked me to do it, so I did"

Audrey walks into the office, and blocks Megan and Marshall's path. She had a long length of rope. "And I helped"

Audrey had attacked Marshall and Megan, she tied them up and threw them with the rest of the SGA members.

Marshall: "So you know who the real captain jack is?"

Olivia: "That's right"

Megan: "Tell us who it is!"

Audrey: "Now why would she do that?"

Marshall: "How about so he doesn't kill any more people?"

Olivia: "Weren't you listening? I'm the one who killed Michael. The real captain jack asked me to do it, so I texted Michael and pretended I was Lyndy. When he walked into the room, I gave him the fanfiction. He read it, and died. Dacia was supposed to be in charge of the next murder, of that girl Maddie."

Megan: "Why is he doing this, killing all of these people?"

Audrey: "Isn't it obvious, because it's all a game. Just something to pass the time, some people read books; others like to play the villain. It's all just for a change of pace."

Marshall: "You people are ridiculous"

Audrey: "You're so adorable when you're angry"

Marshall: "Bite me"

Olivia and Audrey untied the real Captain Jack after knocking Marshall and Megan unconscious, and blindfolding everyone else.

The three of them went into the darkness of the pirate's cove.

Jack: "Not bad you too"

Olivia and Audrey: "Thank you"

Jack: "Are you sure everyone still thinks Michael is dead, and that they don't know who I am?"

Olivia: "Absolutely"

Jack: "Good, now when Dacia gets here, tell her to go talk to Rohry- he'll tell her the next step.

Audrey: "The game is almost over"

Jack: "Exactly"

**Maddie X**

**Megan X**

**Deep X**

**Jon X**

**Dylan C. ?**

**Caroline X**

**Anna X**

**Michael X**

**Marshall X**

**Alan ?**

**Garrett X**

**Tejay X**

**Carrie X**

**Sean X**

**Dacia !**

**Sarah X**

**Zach X**

**Danni X**

**Lyndy ?**

**Audrey !**

**Dustin ?**

**Dylan T. ?**

**Dylan H. ?**

**Rohry X**

**Harriett X**

**Olivia !**

**Phil X**

**Maggie X**

**Nick X**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Olivia and Audrey untied the real Captain Jack after knocking Marshall and Megan unconscious, and blindfolding everyone else. **

**The three of them went into the darkness of the pirate****'****s cove.**

**Jack: "****Not bad you two****"**

**Olivia and Audrey: ****"Thank you"**

**Jack: "****Are you sure everyone still thinks Michael is dead, and that they don****'****t know who I am?****"**

**Olivia: "****Absolutely****"**

**Jack: "****Good, now when Dacia gets here, tell her to go talk to Rohry- he****'****ll tell her the next step.**

**Audrey: "****The game is almost over****"**

**Jack: "****Exactly****"**

Olivia was waiting "patiently" in the alcove on the second floor of the LRC. She texted her minions to meet her there.

Olivia: "where are they!? They're late."

Voice: "Oh calm yourself we're here"

Olivia: "Well, it's about time Grace"

Voice #2: "Yeah Grace, about time you showed up"

Grace: "You were late too Savannah. So I don't know what you're talking about"

Olivia: "If you two don't stop, we have work to do. Now, where's Alex?"

Grace and Savannah look at each other, and back to Olivia.

Olivia: "Well?"

Grace: "She said that she had to stay after class"

Olivia: "Why?"

Savannah: "She failed a test, well 3 tests, in a row"

Olivia: *Groans* "What is up with that girl lately?" *Facepalm* "Whatever, let's get to work"

Grace: "What about Audrey?"

Olivia: "She's already on a mission" *evil laugh*

Audrey waiting outside of the SGA office. When Maddie came out she tapped her on the shoulder.

Maddie: *Gasps* "Oh, it's just you Audrey"

Audrey: "Olivia say's it's time for the next step, do you agree?"

Maddie things for a second before answering: "Well, I guess she's not wrong. What does Captain Jack think?"

Audrey: "He thinks we should go for it."

Maddie: *Sigh* "Very well. I guess it's time for me to die"

Audrey: "I suppose it is"

Garrett, Jon, Marshall, and Megan were all walking up to the SGA office to try and find Maddie.

Garrett: "Are you sure she's at work?"

Megan: "Yes, I'm sure"

The group came to a sudden halt when they reach the plateau after the first flight of stairs.

Marshall: "Is that?"

Jon: "It is."

Megan: "My gosh, they actually did it….."

Garrett: "They killed her….."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The group came to a sudden halt when they reach the plateau after the first flight of stairs.**

**Marshall: "Is that?"**

**Jon: "It is."**

**Megan: "My gosh, they actually did it….."**

**Garrett: "They killed her….."**

Maddie's body was sprawled out on the landing of the staircase by the window; there was blood by her head and her eyes were closed.

Megan: "Okay we really need to figure out who Captain Jack is before tomorrow, before anyone else dies."

Jon: "eh, deep is really the only one who is going to be upset"

Marshall: "Well, yeah. But what if someone we care about dies next"

Jon: "Eh, I guess we can go back downstairs now"

The group goes back down to the SGA office, and decides to finish planning for the Chesapeake Choice Awards the next day. About an hour or so later Deep walks into the office.

Deep: "Hey, guys. Have any of you seen Maddie? I've been trying to get a hold of her but she isn't responding"

Garrett: "Oh yeah, she died."

Marshall: "Captain Jack killed her, he shoved her down the stairs"

Deep: "What?..." *Sobs

Audrey, Olivia and their minions walk up to the SGA Office, they smirk at Deep as he slowly breaks down into tears.

Audrey: "Awe, is wittle shallow upset that his girlfwiend died?"

Deep: "Shut up!"

Deep jumps and gets in Audrey's face what you did to her.

Audrey: "Me? Who said I did anything?"

Deep: *glares "You…" *growls

Deep lunged at Audrey who sidesteps his attack effortlessly. Alex, Savannah, and Grace pull out rope and ounter attack deep. They tie him up and tie him to the pole in the SGA office. He struggles against his bonds and screams at them as they walk in with maddies body.

Deep: "Maddie!"

Megan: "Huh?" Megan looks up from her book. "Oh yeah, I told you she died"

Marshall: "Hey guys, do you want to go start setting up for the Choice awards, the caroline and carrie are already over there doing some balloon arch or something"

Everyone: "yeah sure, why not?"

They all get up and start heading over to T-pac.

Megan: "By Deep"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Deep lunged at Audrey, who sidesteps his attack effortlessly. Alex, Savannah, and Grace pull out rope and counter attack deep. They tie him up and tie him to the pole in the SGA office. He struggles against his bonds and screams at them as they walk in with Maddie's body.**

**Deep: "Maddie!" **

**Megan: "Huh?" Megan looks up from her book. "Oh yeah, I told you she died"**

**Marshall: "Hey guys, do you want to go start setting up for the Choice awards, the Caroline and Carrie are already over there doing some balloon arch or something"**

**Everyone: "yeah sure, why not?"**

**They all get up and start heading over to T-pac.**

**Megan: "Bye Deep"**

The group walked over to T-pac to meet Carrie and Caroline.

They saw the pair blowing up what looked to be like at least one hundred balloons, a mix of red, black and silver all sprawled over the floor.

Megan: "That's a lot of balloons, do you two need help or is there something else that needs to be done"

Caroline: "I think we're good here with the arch, but if you want you can start on the dice. Their over there" She points to the corner of the stage where some boxes, and paint were.

Jon: "Okay"

The group goes over to the corner of the stage, and splits up the boxes and paint between them. They all worked on the props for a few hours until the rest of the SGA and street team members showed up. They finished with all of the stage preparations and got ready to move on to the atrium.

The started putting up tables and balloons while they waited for the poker tables to show up. They assisted with that, and it was now time for them all to change.

The girls put on formal dresses and did their hair; they put on headbands with lucky 7 decorations on them. The boys put on their dress shirts and bow ties, and made sure their hair was neat. By this time the other presenters we starting to show up.

Carrie: "Everyone! I need all of you to come over here and get your headbands and bowties; it's almost time for the doors to open. Make sure you look over the script one last time, and know when you are supposed to go!"

It was just after the final award and Rohry was now on stage.

Rohry: "Everyone, okay now before I let all of you go I just want to make one thing clear. I'm sure all of you have heard about Michael Beverly and Madeline Baynard "dying". Well, they're not dead!"

Rohry gestures over to the side of stage and Michael and Maddie appear. They walk onto the stage as Rohry starts explaining the whole thing was a game. He then calls up Olivia and her minions and explained that their roles in the game was to be villains who collaborated with the "victims" to keep the game going and interesting.

Lastly, Rohry calls up Captain Jack and explains that Captain Jack was the initial and main antagonist of the game who was meant to creep people out. He walked around the campus and essentially acted like "A" from Pretty Little Liars.

Rohry: "And now Ladies and Gentleman I would like for all of you to witness who Captain Jack is"

Rohry moves out of the way as Captain Jack comes to the center of the stage.

Rohry: "Go ahead" he nodded and Captain Jack grabs his mask and lifts it up and off of his head.

Everyone in the audience gasps as Captain Jack's identity was revealed.


End file.
